To love Let go Take 2
by lYmli
Summary: Kaname gives his blood, Zero gives his body and there's rules NO touching, NO kissing, NO loving yaoi lemon.


**To love... Let go.**

Kaname looked at the wooden box with a lot of roses painted on the top. He opened the box carefully and took a gun out.

It was a medium-sized gun, silver color, but the handle was dark and had "Bloody Rose" sentence written through the length.

Kaname crossed his fingers from one letter to the other. He could feel the cold metal against his fingertips. He grasped the gun tightly and leaned his head against the gun's point, his fingers were brushing the trigger. Kaname just had to pull it and it shot and everything got an ending, but he didn't...

He didn't want to die like that. All alone in the middle of the darkness in his study. He wanted to die with the one who loved as his witness. So Kaname breathed in and out calmly, he inhaled the smell of roses from that gun, after without releasing it, he got up from his chair and left the study with slow steps, kind of staggering. Kaname walked in the empty corridor until he reached the door and opened it roughly.

The first sight from the outside it was the sun coming out behind the clouds. Kaname walked the way made of little stones. The morning breeze played with his long brown hair. It was a weird feeling since he didn't g out a long time ago. The winter ended, the leaves fell from the skinny branches.

The way made of little stones took Kaname to a hill. There was a cemetery full of graves without marking since there were vampires and humans sleeping eternally, all together. Kaname went through the graves, his face deteriorated, stoic even if deep down he was burning in pain and sadness. Kaname stopped before a grave with a leaning stone, there was nothing written on there and there weren't flowers either, well, it was a grave... lonely and sad like him.

- I forgot taking flowers to you - said Kaname falling on his knees and looked at the grave without blinking. - ... Anyway I never knew what kind of flower you liked... You never said too much... I guess me either.

It's written everywhere.

I've even read it in my script,

but when I thought it wasn't fair...

I felt it on my lips "let go".

- Take my body, Kuran - said Zero naked, he faced the wall and gave his back to the pureblood. - It's what you want.

- Really, Kiryu? - Said Kaname walking toward Zero, pressed his index finger against the hunter's neck and started going down through his spine and stopped between his gluteus. - I don't want your body only... I want you all. - Said pushing that finger inside and making Zero moan.

- Aaaah - Zero moaned painfully, tried to move out Kaname's reach, but Kaname grasped his silver hair and held him back and after hit him against the wall.

Then Kaname took his fingers out from Zero and the hunter moaned again in frustration. The only thing he could hear it was the pureblood undoing his belt and taking down his pants and briefs.

The pureblood wouldn't wait for permission, he pointed his upright member between Zero's gluteus and entered roughly.

Every night, it was the deal, Kaname gave his blood and Zero gave his body to satisfy his dirty wishes and games, but no lovely words or tender caresses, after all it was just business.

Kaname and Zero weren't two lovers. Zero made the rules clearly from the first time. If Kaname wanted the hunter's body so much, he had to accept the rules. Even if he really want to take his soul and heart too.

- Ah... Kiryu... You... are tight... aah... - Replied Kaname taking out and putting in his member into the hunter.

Zero just kept moaning lowly, he didn't want that bloodsucker to know how much he enjoyed everything he made to him.

Kaname knew how to reach Zero's G spot and give him pleasure, but Zero didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to accept how his worst enemy was able to drive him crazy and behave like a little bitch.

Kaname fucked him wildly and Zero got to masturbate himself, then both of them shouted loudly and pushed out. Zero's essence stained the wall as Kaname filled him with his hot semen.

Afterwards they remained silent. Zero leaned his head against the wall, he was sweating cold, tried to recover his breathing meanwhile Kaname kissed his back.

- You came into me, Kuran - said Zero angry, turned to face him, then Kaname took out his member from Zero's interior.

The hunter bit his lip and stifled a moaning.

- Kiryu... - Said Kaname playing with his silver locks.

- I warned you not touching or things like that - said Zero pushing him away. - You can cum in my mouth, face, wherever you want, except inside...

- I know... It's a strong connection...

- And we don't want that, right? - Said Zero bedding down to pick his clothes.

- Sure - said Kaname angry. - That's why I always fuck you against the wall; you deny looking at me... Even now you don't look...

- You're too sensitive today - said Zero with a grin as started dressing himself, he put button by button slowly.

- Don't you feel it? Look at me - said Kaname pushing Zero against the table and grasped his chin to make him look into his bloody eyes.

- What? - Asked Zero with his eyes half-closed, he couldn't help but looking at the pureblood's lips, he always got turned on cause of his fangs.

- When you're in my arms - Kaname surrounded Zero with his arms, caressed his back and went down until his hip, he grabbed him so tingly he could break him. - When I come into you... Don't you want to scream my name?

- Wow, that's your ego - mocked Zero, put his hand on Kaname's shoulder and pushed him away, but Kaname didn't think let him go easily. - It's business; I don't like owing, so I decided to give my body to you in exchange for you blood. No else.

- So you don't feel anything.

Zero kept silence. Kaname's gaze was killing him. His red eyes penetrated his soul and made his chest beat with all its strength.

- ... No - denied Zero looking away.

- If you don't, then I can take your body all the times I want until I tear you into pieces - said Kaname ripping Zero's clothes and stripped him again.

Zero didn't fight it, he just wanted to face the wall as Kaname fucked him, but Kaname didn't let him to evade him as usual. Kaname forced him to look at him as he opened wide his legs and inserted his member into him.

- Don't you feel... ah... nothing? - Asked Kaname taking his member out.

- Uh... No - said Zero painfully, he wanted to scream the pureblood's name, beg him to fuck him roughly and wildly with his cock until breaking him but... NO.

- No... - Replied Kaname frustrated, he wanted Zero to give his all to him, then put his member in again, so badly that made the hunter bleed. - I'll fuck you until you say yes...

I don't wanna be the one

I think you already know, oh.

The feeling of going down way too deep.

Holding on.

So you won't lose your feet.

Sometimes you just gotta trust.

You gotta take that leap

ad let go.

Gotta let go

- I gave you everything and you gave me nothing - said Kaname hitting the grave until his hands bled. - You hated me s much you didn't look for me to help you when you needed... I've would been there... Even if you didn't care.

I've got a feeling

by your look you're through.

Oh no, what you're revealing.

I sit and pray

and I will pull through, oh no, yeah.

When you let go

of all you've known.

the butterflies fly

and you will see the rainbows

and all the love.

everything will be shown.

So let go.

Let go.

Zero threw the little box with the bloody pills to the floor. Those little pills rolled to everywhere. He was a level E, he couldn't eat that and feel good. He needed blood for real, but Zero swore he wouldn't kill for blood, besides the only blood that made him feel good it was Kuran's blood, but they didn't meet each other since days.

- I can't... - Whispered Zero on his bed, looking at the ceiling with Bloody Rose in his hand. - I love you... Kaname Kuran...

Zero could go to Kaname right now, give his body to him and drink his blood in exchange, but Zero was sick of that game, actually he didn't know what he felt for the pureblood anymore.

- If now I go to you... I won't be able to go away no more... Just be apart from you... Kills me... I'm not human, I'm not vampire... How could I keep by your side? - Questioned Zero closing his eyes. - Now I think I'm really sorry... I had to let you to kiss me at least one time... - Tears fell from his amethyst eyes and imagined Kaname in front of him, on him, taking his face and kissing him.

The touch of grass,

the air,

the sun it will rise,

you will see so clear

it will bring tears to your eyes,

maybe everything will be alright.

So let go.

You gotta let go.

I've got a feeling might now.

You feel it too.

Oh, oh, this little song

might be the one

that will tell us what to do,

oh, oh, ooh, ooh.

Kaname kissed the gravestone before him, after pulled the trigger. The shot was heard through the entire cemetery. The birds fled scary, the ravens looked at each other and the leaves kept falling from the trees. The pureblood's body fell next to the grave; his eyes closed slowly and kept looking at the Bloody Rose stained in blood in his hand.

These tears are overflowing

and never knowing why

all these years we've been.

We've been hurting.

We have to look inside

and try

to let go

You gotta let go.

To love, you gotta let go.

If you really wanna love.

You gotta let go.


End file.
